El caso sin resolver ¿ Qué se siente enamorarse ?
by YumiEru
Summary: ¿ Así se siente enamorarse? L conoce a una chica, Sora Aizawa -mi creación - ...sera que lo que sintió todo el tiempo junto a ella...era lo que llaman amor? Terrible Summary u-u pasen y lean, la continuación depende de si gusta xD ... Posible Lemmon a futuro ewe


Hola a todos!  
Buano, la verdad he escrito desde hace tiempo, pero nunca he tenido el valor para publicar mis inocentes obras, a saber si gustaran o no, pues ese era mi mayor temor...  
Ojala gusten de este fic, que la verdad, deje hace tiempo inconcluso y perdi la mitad xD la hare de nuevo ^^U...aunque...todo depende de si les gusta o no...  
Por cierto, para que entiendan mejor, esto pasa mas o menos...en ese capitulo cuando iba Light a dar su discurso, y L le decia ''yo soy L'' , por esos caps...  
Sin mas, discfruten del fic !

* * *

_Piloto _

**_L's POV_**

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que...venia a la universidad...vendre mas seguido, es un lugar bastante apacible, los petalos cayendo, todo tan tranquilo y...no, no puedo hacerlo...-  
Ese pensamiento me ronda desde la mañana, no creo que sea posible que alguien como yo piense en algo tan trivial como las amistades y relaciones, o al menos, que me aferre a algo como la universidad...Es idiota de mi parte

**_Normal POV_**

Estaba L sentado en una banca de la universidad, esperaba a light para decirle como siempre sus sospechas de el, y que light lo elogiara con cosas totalmente falsas...ya...era como una rutina que disfrutaba de jugar

Pero no divisaba a nadie, solo jóvenes apurados, con mochilas abiertas, con prendas ultra arregladas y acompañados de alguien mas, normalmente, venían de bajarse de un auto o motocicleta, al parecer, a estos jóvenes les agradaba presumir.

L estaba resignándose y aceptando que Light no vendría, puesto que ni siquiera había avisado a este a venir, solo se basaba en un ''tal vez''  
Bueno, no era como si le desagradara estar ahí, ese lugar en verdad era hermoso, esos pétalos cayendo le daban un toque encantador a esa universidad...así que se quedo un rato mas, al menos, hasta que recibiera una llamada o algo por el estilo...ahí estaba relajado

Con tan hermoso paisaje, quedo sorprendido cuando una chica caminando en dirección a el se aproximaba; exhausta al llegar, se sento junto a él...

La chica se acomodo en la silla y se cubrió la cara con la mano...al parecer, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el hecho de que un joven desaliñado a los ojos de cualquier estudiante estuviera junto a ella, y aquel silencio incomodo...

-ahhh...alfin llegue..- dijo la joven mientras tomaba asiento

-...- L no podía reaccionar, ¿que le iba a decir a ella ? mejor se quedaría callado  
- ah...lo siento, vine tan rápido que ni me fije que estabas aquí...-se para frente a el- soy Sora, Sora Aizawa  
-Ryuuga Hideki- ya se había acostumbrado a ese nombre, aunque dentro de los fríos edificios donde lo esperaba Watari, le llamaban Ryuzaki  
-¿enserio? ¿como el cantante?- sorprendida, la chica se quedo boquiabierta esperando una repuesta  
-eh? ... ah...si-  
-es un placer Ryuuga ^^- sonriendo  
- ... -mirando al suelo- no sabia como tratar a las personas pero...lo intentaría esta vez  
- ¿Sabes? creo que...te he visto antes...-  
- vamos en la misma universidad...no me sorprende - indiferente  
- no es eso...nunca olvido un rostro...- concentrándose  
- huh...-  
- hey! - parándose de golpe- ¿no fuiste tu el que llego como representante por alumno destacado?  
- Ah...eso...si -  
- Eres genial!...yo... con suerte ingrese jaja - ríe apenada, sobándose la cabeza

- eres un poco callado...¿ no?  
- eso creo...un poco -

-...- sin saber que hacer, siguiendo el sonido que proveniente de su estomago que la mando a sonrojar, saco de su mochila una media barra de chocolate y comió un trozo  
- ... - la mira fijamente, o mas bien, al chocolate  
- ah...perdón - le da un trozo  
- eh...perdón...gracias...- come  
- ¿ te gusta ? -sonríe- ¿ quieres ir a tomar algo? esto solo me dará sed...digo...si quieres...-  
- ... - mira una vez mas al camino de los cerezos para ver si light aparecía- ¿estará bien que yo vaya ?  
- ¡claro! ¡ me sirve para conocerte mejor ! - sonriendo

Después de llegar a una cafetería, ambos se sentaron en una mesa al sol, y ordenaron pastel, ella de chocolate y Ryuuga de fresas...  
La verdad, no importaba llegar tarde, ese día era prácticamente para descansar, las clases comenzarían tarde y todo mundo se había relajado  
- ¿ habías venido antes a este lugar?  
- no... - Suspira - ¿ y tu ? -  
-nop - niega con la cabeza - ¡ vamos a ponerle un puntaje a este lugar! jaja - ríe  
- o-ok - asiente  
- oye...tu te - es interrumpida  
- aquí están... - entrega los pasteles  
- gracias -

- ¿ decías...? -  
- ah...siento preguntarlo... pero me intriga... ¿es comodo?-  
- ¿ Que cosa ? -  
- ...- Sora se comenzaba a sonrojar pensando en que fue mala idea preguntar - sentarse asi...-  
- la verdad, así me concentro mejor, mi capacidad de reflexión se disminuye un 40% sentado de manera normal - antes de terminar, Sora estaba sentada igual que el -

-...- sin pensarlo sonrió al ver a Sora sentada como el  
-... - sonríe

Pero jamas se espero, que mientras ambos sonreían, una fuerza maligna estuviera vigilandolos, así es...

.

El camarero ... TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

- Este...- aparece con una bandeja metálica en mano, apenado, cerrando los ojos - disculpen, pero no se pueden sentar así  
- ¿eh? - L quedo atónito, era la primera vez que alguien reaccionaba asi ante su pose ... pero...al parecer no se podia dar  
- es un poco incomodo para la vista y...los demas clientes se han estado quejando - decía el camarero aun apenado  
- en pocas palabras...esta diciendo que... que porque somos feos - xD - ¿nos va a echar?  
- Disculpen si los ofendí, no tengo intención de echarlos ni nada pero... -  
- ¡peor! ¡¿acaso ya no hay libertad?! ¡nos podemos sentar como queramos!- ya todo el mundo se habia volteado a mirar el escandolo que Sora estaba causando  
- Sora...puedo sentarme bien si quieres, no tenemos porque irnos por mi - es interrumpido por sora  
- Shhhh - a L - ¡bien! ¡no necesitamos esto! -toma a L del brazo y se lo lleva fuera del local-  
- ¡¿eh?! ¿porque hiciste eso? - ve que Sora estaba alterada - ¿ Sora ?-  
-... - comenzando a correr - ¡corre! -  
- ¿eh? ¿que? ¿ porque?  
- jeje...- sigue corriendo mirando atrás - porque ... me acabo de dar cuenta de que ... ¡comimos de las tartas! -se va en dirección al parque-  
- ¡demonios! - corre tras ella

Luego de quedar jadeantes por la corrida olímpica, ambos se recostaron sobre el césped recién cortado y húmedo del parque al que habían llegado, corrieron varias cuadras, aunque técnicamente, nadie salio tras ellos

- lamento eso Ryuuga-kun- mira al suelo - discúlpame, lo pensé mal...  
- gracias... -  
- ¿eh? -  
- al final, ¿estabas defendiéndome no?  
- c-claro que no...¡baka! - tsundere?  
- ... - se sienta  
- ... -saca la barra de chocolate anterior, ahora mas pequeña, partiéndola por la mitad y dándole el trozo mas grande al chico - ten, es por el pastel  
- gracias - toma el trozo y se lo come lentamente  
- y ...- comiendo - ¿en que clase vas?  
- en primer año...en la clase 2 -  
- ¿ enserio ?... yo también, que raro que no te haya visto...-  
- bueno, hay mucha gente ahí -  
- supongo...oye...-  
- ¿si? -  
- ... - se para en dirección a la universidad- dijiste que viniste como alumno destacado no?  
- si...¿por? -  
- necesito pedirte un favor QwQ -  
- ¿ eh ? -  
- me ... ¿me dejarías sentarme junto a ti en matemáticas? - en el suelo, rogando

- se que no es tu problema pero...no he hecho muchos amigos en la universidad así que...no le he podido pedir ayuda a nadie, ademas...no entiendo nada de lo ultimo, probablemente repita el año y...se que no te debería pedir esto sin siquiera conocerte bien del todo pero...pero... - mirando hacia abajo, subiendo y bajando el tono, desesperada  
- lo siento...pero...yo falto constantemente a clases- agachando la mirada-  
- ¿eh? ¿por que? -  
- es que... -  
- ... - niega con la cabeza - no te preocupes - sonríe - no debes darme explicaciones ...pero cuando te vea...correré y me sentare junto a ti!  
- si tu...-  
- perdón, eso solo me hizo sonar una psicópata, pero...¡ lo haré ! -  
-... - asiente

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos habian llegado a la universidad  
Se habían puesto a caminar mientras conversaban, se preguntaron por sus gustos y cosas así, típica conversación para conocerse...y al llegar, se sentaron en la misma banca

- si quieres...- sentado en cuclillas, como siempre, abrazándose un poco las piernas, con voz temblorosa  
- ¿eh? -  
- te puedo ayudar hoy...en la biblioteca-

- ...- un poco arrepentido por decir algo tan embarazoso  
-...- sonríe - ¡ claro! -

En esos momentos, un estudiante de pelo claro se les acercaba a ambos, había recorrido el camino de los cerezos, y se aproximaba con una sonrisa carismática, tristemente, era falsa

- ¡ Ohhh ! ¡ Ryuuga ! ¡No me dijiste que ya tenias novia! - poniéndose un bolso al hombro, sonriendo  
- Con todo respeto...¿quien eres? - Algo fastidiada por el comentario del chico  
-...- sonriendo, estira su mano- soy un amigo de Ryuuga  
- ... - mirando la mano y a L, recibe el saludo poco convencida -  
- Es cierto...Light es mi amigo - mas que para Sora, lo estaba auto confirmando para si mismo  
- ... - Agitando la mano - Un placer -  
- ... - sonriendo - lo mismo digo

Algo paso por la mente de L en ese momento, un sentimiento extraño, nuevo...Se limito a mirar con desgano como Light le preguntaba varias cosas a Sora, para conocerla mejor...  
¿ Seria que al final no tendría una amiga en la universidad ?  
De seguro Light, mas guapo, mas arreglado, mas amigable ... haría que ambos se distanciaran, pero ya daba igual, no se habia encariñado ni nada...se prometió no hacerlo, y no lo haría ...  
-...Ryu...ga?- le toma la cara a L- ¿ estas bien ?  
- ¿e-eh? - saliendo de sus pensamientos, al sentir la calidez de la mano de la chica...por primera vez, desde hace mucho, estaba ligeramente sonrojado- s-si...  
- te ves pálido...bueno, mas de lo normal - soltando el agarre, rodeando con la cabeza su rostro-  
- ¡Liiiiiight - kun! -  
- ¿ EH ? - los tres miraron al mismo tiempo que una rubia se les acercaba

* * *

Quedo muy corto? D:  
Bueno ...espero les haya gustado, y gracias por siquiera pasarse por aqui y leer este insulto a los fanfics :DDDD  
Si les gusta...pues...hago otro cap ewe  
Para mi es nuevo fanfiction...y la verdad, algunos sabran que...antes subi este mismo y salio super extraño D: ojala esos lectores vean este, que creo yo, queod mejor ^^  
Dejen Reviews ! que creo son como comentarios o algo asi xDDDD  
Gracias por leer! Jaa-ne~

—YumiEru - chαn


End file.
